


The Game

by sein_Henker



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sein_Henker/pseuds/sein_Henker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor play a game with Rose. How well does she really know them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

Title: The Game  
Summary: Jack and the Doctor play a game with Rose. How well _does_ she really know them?   
Rating: A for graphic sexual content  
Word Count: 6,486  
Other Chapters: No.  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Doctor Who and all related trademarks. I do not in any way profit from the use of these trademarks.  
Pairings: Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler/Ninth Doctor (explicit); Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler (explicit); Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler (explicit); Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness (chaste)   
Contains: Voyeurism, oral sex, fingering, vaginal sex, toys, light bondage, sensory deprivation, polygamy  
Warnings: Possible nonconsensual nonmonogamy, depending on how you read Rose's relationship with Mickey during season one.

~*~

Having Jack on board the TARDIS was the best thing that had happened to Rose since meeting the Doctor. Jack had been a sort of middle man between Rose and the Doctor, finally willing to initiate the sex that Rose and the Doctor had been thinking about for quite a long time. It was wonderful. The Doctor was a sweet and experienced lover and Rose was, apparently, at least as good as Mickey said she was. The only unexpected part of the whole ordeal was that Jack had _remained_ a literal middle-man even during the sex. That was a pleasant surprise for all three of them. 

When Rose answered a knock on her bedroom door one night to find Jack standing there with a grin on his face and a blindfold in his hands, some little part of her brain reminded her that she'd dated Mickey for a year and known him her whole life before she even let him take her bra off. She'd known Captain Jack for a few weeks. She didn't know his real name and she couldn't have found his home _planetary system_ on a map. And he was a criminal. A con-man who'd nearly wiped out the human race. Mickey was... Mickey littered sometimes. He was a really good guy. It didn't make _sense_ to want a con-man and an alien over a boy she'd known all her life. That said, she was standing in a time-travelling space-ship. Nothing made sense.

"Do you want to play a game?" Jack asked. 

"... Yes," Rose admitted. For all that it made absolutely no sense, Rose _trusted_ Jack. He'd caught her as she fell from the sky during a German air raid. She'd trust him for anything after that. "So it'll just be the two of us, or—"

"Nope, the Doctor's upstairs." He grabbed her hand and gently tugged her into the hallway. 

"Upstairs?" 

"You didn't think you were the only one with a bedroom, did you?" Jack laughed and stepped behind her, and Rose guessed what was coming and held still. 

"No, but could you blame me if I did? We always seem to end up in _my_ room." 

"Your room is better," Jack said, and then he slipped the blindfold on. It was thick and wide and Jack knew what he was doing when he tied it. There wasn't so much as a crack of light getting through anywhere when he was done

"Better?" she asked. 

"Better than my room," Jack said. "Who knows about _his_." And then she felt swift and strong pressure on the back of her knees. They bent without Rose willing them to, but rather than fall forward, she was swung _upward_. She squeaked, but cut it off before it quite became a scream. She found her balance in the strong arms that were cradling her, and turned and slapped lightly in what she guessed to be the general direction of Jack's face. "Warn me!" she said, laughing. Her fingers hit something that felt like human flesh, but it couldn't have really hurt him. 

"Really?" Jack asked. "Because I kinda think that half the fun in blindfolding you is surprising you."

Rose smiled. She wasn't entirely certain that 'fun' was the word she'd use, but there was a nice sense of excitement to feeling like she was falling only to be lifted up instead. She _liked_ being in his arms. She'd never been with a man strong enough to carry her before. Even the Doctor had some difficulty lifting her. Jack made it seem so effortless, though. In his arms, she felt safe and light. "No, not really." 

They were moving. He was carrying her somewhere, but he wasn't turning around to go to her bed. In fact, after a couple of steps, she heard the echo of his boots on metal, and then she felt them go upward. He was carrying her upstairs. "Are we going to _your_ bedroom?" 

"Yup," Jack said. 

"And why did I have to be blindfolded _before_ we got there?! _You_ 've seen _my_ room!"

"Because I'm mean." They stepped off at the next landing and turned immediately to the right. 

"And because he doesn't want you to see his massive collection of porn," the Doctor said, somewhere off to what was now Rose's left. 

"I do _not_ have a massive collection of porn in here!" Jack said, setting Rose down gently on his bed. "Are you sure you aren't projecting, Mr. No-One-Is-Allowed-In-My-Room-Ever-Because-I'm-So-Dark-And-Secretive?" 

Rose felt around a bit while they argued. It was almost instantly obvious why Rose's room was preferable to Jack's for their usual bedroom activities: Jack's bed was only a single. Rose could touch the wall with one hand without even bending her elbow 90-degrees, and with the other hand she could easily touch the edge of the bed. It would do for two people, but three would be a bit of a crowd. It didn't seem quite as comfortable in general as Rose's bed, either; There was no thick comforter, only a thin cotton blanket and one pillow... The Doctor was certainly not spoiling Jack. "In 900 years I have _never_ brought porn on board this ship." 

"And Jack hasn't either," Rose said. 

"Thank you—"

"All of your porn would have been blown up in your ship. You didn't exactly have time to grab it." 

Jack sighed. "I'll take it. Are we going to do this or not?" 

"I suppose so," Rose said, "But I think it's cheating if you don't tell me the _rules_ of the game before we start." 

"Right," Jack said. "It's easy: the Doctor and I have our way with you, one after the other, and you tell us which was which. It shouldn't be any problem as long as you pay attention to us." 

Rose gasped in mock offence. "And are we doing this because you two think I _don't_ pay attention to you?!" It was a legitimate question, though her outrage was mostly fake.

"God no," Jack said. "That's what makes it hard for _us_." 

"And what makes it hard for me?" 

"Rose Tyler, I can think of two things that are _very_ hard for you right now. That ought to be enough." 

Rose laughed. 

"First thing's first," Jack said. "Let's get you naked." 

Rose was perfectly capable of undressing herself whilst blindfolded, but if her men wanted the pleasure of doing it themselves, she wasn't going to deny them it. She heard movement, and then one of them climbed onto the bed behind her. His arms slipped around her and ran over her stomach. He pulled her back into him, and for a moment she leaned back against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. He held her, close and still and content, and she knew which of them he was. After several seconds and probably an annoyed look from his companion, he kissed Rose's head and slipped his hands down, under her shirt, then lifted it slowly. Rose leaned forward and raised her arms until he got it over her shoulders. He pulled it all the way off without really upsetting her blindfold, and she kept leaning forward until she felt her bra go slack because he'd unclasped it. The man behind her went right back to holding her, while the one that wasn't on the bed trailed a hand down her cleavage, grabbed her bra in the front, and pulled it off. 

The man that was holding her moved his hands upward and cupped her breasts for a moment, then pressed against them and felt them, slowly and gently, hardening her nipples as he ran his fingers over them. 

Then he stopped. The hands left her breasts and went back to her waist, taking a much firmer grip on her and pulling her back again. Once she was back against the chest of the man behind her, he lifted her slightly, and hands from somewhere in front of her snatched the waistbands of her pyjama bottoms and knickers and pulled them down to her knees. She reached behind her and grabbed the shoulders she was resting against, then put her feet flat on the bed and bucked. Her knickers were pulled to her ankles, and she stepped out of them. She'd meant to sit back down once her knickers were off, but her boys had other plans. 

As she started to lower herself back onto the bed, she felt a hand slip under each of her knees, and pull up and outward. Her balance was thrown off and she quickly gripped the shirt beneath her fingers _very_ tightly, but both men were holding her and there was never any real danger of her falling, and that grip wouldn't have saved her anyway if there had been. She was pulled toward the foot off the bed and her legs were set down over the edge of it, so that her feet were flat on the floor. She held a bridge position for a moment, then realized they'd stopped moving her and allowed the man holding her upper body to lower her into his lap. She could feel his cock just to the side of her head, but she didn't know her boys so well enough to be able to identify their penises through several layers of clothing. It didn't matter. She was pretty sure, anyway... 

She felt a hand run through her hair, scratching her scalp lightly in wonderfully pleasant ways. She smiled and relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of him stroking her hair. He had very short nails, she noticed, but then, they both did.

Something wet brushed across her clit. She squeaked and jumped. She heard a scoff from between her legs as one of her men barely buried a laugh, but the other laid soft, still hands on her chest for a moment to soothe her. She smiled upward, knowing at least one of them would be able to see it. A hand started to stroke up and down the length of her thigh slowly in another, sexier, attempt to calm her down. "Sorry," she said. "Wasn't expecting that." 

Neither of them said anything, but a few seconds later, the hand on Rose's thigh left and Rose felt warm breath over the exposed parts of her vagina. She took a quiet deep breath, and kept perfectly still and only moaned slightly when he licked her again, this time quickly and lightly. He took courage after that, and the next brush of his tongue across her clit was slow and applied just a bit more pressure. Rose felt her pelvic muscles tighten slightly then relaxed as he dragged his tongue from her arse to her bush a few times. The other man's hands moved back to her hair and started gently stroking and scratching her scalp just as the mouth between her legs started giving her clit some individual attention. The length of his tongue ran over her clit several quick times and Rose moaned as he started to suck it. She convulsed as warm wetness surrounded her most sensitive area and he ran his tongue around it in a few lazy circles. 

As he started to lick out a fast rhythm on her clit, making her moan and squirm on a lap that was _definitely_ enjoying it, and she wondered what a sight she must have been. She could feel that she'd shaken some of her hair loose from the blindfold and that they were clustering in fluffy tangles. The blindfold would, of course, keep him from looking at her eyes, but her mouth was open and she knew her chest was jilting slightly as she struggled and failed to take deep breaths. He was staring down at her while she squirmed and she was willing to bet that he fucking loved it. 

" _God_..." she moaned, bucking slightly. That made him pull away, though, and return to long, slow licks while she settled down, just a touch, before he found her clit again licked it steadily, but at half the rate he had been before. 

The man above her stopped stroking her hair, and a second later she felt his hands back on her breasts. Her nipples had gone a bit soft since the last time he'd touched them, but he took care of that quite quickly. He rolled them between his fingers and pinched them just slightly, without really causing her any pain, and they perked up instantly and lavished in his attention.

She was _so_ going to win this game. They were two very different men, and she knew them both well. Her Doctor and her Captain. The one who took care of her and the one who took control and made her love every second of it. And _god_ , she might not have known their cocks but she knew that tongue... 

There was a light touch on the lips of her pussy, just over her hole. She tensed up, perhaps just slightly more deliberately than usual, but she didn't tell him to slow down or stop, so he started to work his finger in, still licking away at her clit from a slightly different angle. He pushed in up to his knuckle, then immediately slipped a second finger in. He sped up his licks, and she did her very best to squirm only with her _upper_ body as he started scissoring her. She curled her toes and he slipped in a third and then a _forth_ finger, and _now_ she was starting to feel stretched. 

Her body convulsed around his fingers as his tongue spoiled her clitoris. The hands on her breasts squeezed them slightly then moved to gently caress her chest and stomach to keep her calm. Her skin tingled pleasantly everywhere those hands moved. God, she just wanted him to touch her _everywhere_ and mark every inch of her skin with those soft tingles that even the gentlest of his touches could give her. Was it love when you responded to a man that easily? It was certainly very good sex, whatever the cause. 

A slight wiggling in her cunt returned her attention to the man between her legs. Was he going to fist her? He'd never fisted her before, and he was usually very careful about asking before he tried new things in the bedroom, but maybe since speaking would confirm Rose's guess about which of them was which, and she had always been fine with him fingering her, he'd go for it? She could tell him no, if it got to be too much. She didn't think it would be, though. 

But he was just beginning to wiggle the fingers inside of her when her lower body convulsed from her toes to her abdomen and she gasped. He didn't let up though. He was going to go all the way. His tongue kept moving over her clit quickly and her breathing started to almost match his rhythm. Her pussy was both soaked and on fire and the soothing strokes across her chest and stomach from the man above her were exciting her more rather than calming her down. Her entire body was shaking and she could feel her muscles getting tighter and tighter. 

"Jack!" she said as she came. He pulled his mouth off her clit as soon as she did, to avoid hurting her, but kept his fingers inside of her. 

She sighed. She reached up and found the hands that were still on her chest, and she squeezed them. "Don't worry, Doctor. You were great too." 

Jack laughed a little. "Are we that obvious?" he said. He wiggled his fingers as he pulled them out, and Rose clinched her vaginal muscles slightly. She could feel herself dripping all over the foot of the bed. 

There was a sucking noise from below. "Yes," Rose said. Then another sucking noise. Jack was probably sucking his own fingers clean. "You are." 

"We'll have to try harder then, won't we, Doctor?" Jack said. There were two more sucking noises and then they stopped. 

"Act more like each other..." the Doctor said. 

"That'll only work if you know each other better than I know you," Rose said. "And you don't." 

" _Now_ we're playing!" Jack said. The direction of his voice changed to somewhere above Rose. He must have stood up. "Come here, Doctor!" 

Rose sat up a bit so that the Doctor could get out from under her and follow Jack, then she collapsed onto the bed. She laid there with that nice post-orgasmic heaviness in her muscles and smiled. Jack had bought them a little bit of time to get ready before she'd feel like they'd left her hanging, at least. She heard them snogging each other, and Jack was probably working the Doctor out of his clothes as they went at it. Trousers and pants down first, then he'd break the kiss to pull off the shirt. The Doctor hadn't been wearing his jacket, from what Rose had felt. 

"Ugh," the Doctor said. "Hair." 

"Not mine," Jack said. 

"Still your fault though!" 

"Here," Jack said, "Don't forget this." Rose heard something being sprayed several times, then inhaled a delicious musky smell. Cologne. It made sense. The Doctor's natural scent had become a sort of default scent to Rose, but Jack had those really great pheromones that she still noticed every time any part of his body was near her nose. She could smell it now, lying on his bed, and although that would probably _help_ prevent her from noticing the smell when he got near her, she'd probably notice anyway. This way, the cologne would mask Jack's pheromones and he and the Doctor would _both_ smell like it. 

She heard crinkling. The first them would be pulling on a condom now. No babies on the TARDIS. They'd all agreed. The men were very careful about always using condoms, even though Jack and Rose were both on birth control. 

Rose still remembered the day that Jack had walked into the kitchen and sheepishly announced that his birth control needed a refill. Rose and the Doctor had been discussing where to go that day over coffee, and they both just froze for a second. Rose had laughed, thinking he was kidding. The Doctor had shrugged and asked him what he took. In the time that Rose spent talking herself out of asking Jack how his reproductive system even _worked_ , the Doctor drove them to the homeworld of Jack's non-human ancestors, circa the 63rd century. Nothing was ever easy with the Doctor, though, so rather than find a chemist, pay, and go, one thing led to another and even though Jack had his pills within two hours, they ended up staying there for three days and ending a civil war. On the bright side, Jack's alien birth control came in yearly supplies... 

Things got quiet. Rose couldn't even hear either of them breathing. Then she felt hands slip around her biceps. She was hauled upwards and backwards smoothly. He put her down on the pillow, but then immediately turned her onto her side. She automatically moved one of her legs on top of the other, and he grabbed that leg and brought it up into her chest, so that her lower right leg was lying flat against the wall while her left leg was straight. Then he took her wrists, tied them together, and tied them to the head of the bed, right in front of Rose's face. She could nuzzle her own arms if she moved her head a bit. 

She was comfortable, for the most part. She knew exactly what this position was setting her up for. Jack preferred to take her vaginally from behind. It had grown on Rose pretty quickly, too. She'd worried briefly that he just didn't want to look her in the face while fucking her, because he always fucked the Doctor face-to-face, but Jack had put those fears to rest with mirrors one day and Rose had never brought it up again. It turned out that Jack had significantly less trouble looking at Rose's face during sex than _Rose_ had looking at Rose's face during sex. Jack said that taking her from behind gave him easier access to her clit and, well, Rose couldn't argue with that. Once, just once, she'd faked an orgasm for Jack. It was their first time together, and he'd stopped and looked at her and informed her of two things: _one_ , he could tell when a woman was faking, and _two_ , he could make her come at any time he liked and he'd had his reasons for delaying. The first point was self-evident and the second one he'd proven by making her come five times in five different ways before bed that night. The Doctor had been annoyed with them both for sleeping in the next day, but it had been entirely worth it. 

She felt weight on the bed behind her as one of the men climbed behind her and got himself into position. He kissed her gently on the shoulder, then nibbled slightly and worked his way up to _biting_ her as he carefully entered her. They were trying now, at least. The Doctor didn't like to bite, but Jack's movements were usually more _controlled_ than careful, and those are very different things. The man gently sucked his own bite mark, though it hardly hurt. His entrance didn't hurt much either. Jack had stretched her well and left her wet enough to keep the process nice and easy. He thrust up into her g-spot and she moaned appreciatively as pleasure shot up through her body. Just as he set a nice, steady pace targeting her g-spot, she realized that his hand was caressing her thigh, moving closer and closer to her cunt. 

He kept fucking her steadily as he touched her. The first touch didn't directly stimulate her clit, but it left her feeling immediately needy, and she moaned again, long and deep, when he brushed against it. That was all he needed. He started to rub her in time with his thrusts, and in no time had her reduced to incoherent mewling, glad that she could speak while he couldn't and hoping he was enjoying having her practically begging beneath him. She wasn't the sort to actually beg. _Jack_ begged, but alas, not tonight. Rose moaned and whimpered and _screamed_ when they'd earned it, though. She heard her own breaths coming out in staggered gasps and her body trembled and ached, desperate to both escape the burning in her cunt and feel so much more of it at once. 

He ran a finger down her back and she shivered. His left hand slipped down to her rear while his right continued to finger her and his thick cock pushed into her again and again and straight into her g-spot almost every time. She felt a quick, sharp sting and gasped. He'd pinched her! He moved on immediately, though, running his hand over her smooth arse, coming so near to her arsehole that she thought for a moment that he'd finger it, but he didn't. 

As the first _hard_ tremor moved through her body, she wondered once again what she looked like, what _they_ looked like, and whether or not her other boy was enjoying this. Was he teasing himself as he watched them? _That_ was a visual Rose could get into. He was getting off on the dirty, voyeuristic thrill of watching her shake and moan as another man rode her _hard_. He was gently stroking himself and maybe even fantasizing about climbing in with them and letting Rose suck him off while he played with her breasts. Her breasts had been spoilt earlier and now they were missing the attention. The man riding her was completely focused on her lower body. He pinched her arse again, hard enough to hurt but hardly so hard that it was really unpleasant. It just made Rose hyper aware of all of his touches down there, even as his other hand did far more exciting things to her clit. 

A strong ripple ran through abdomen, and as she came hard and triggered his release in doing so... well, she knew. She kept quiet though, this time. The game wasn't over. There was no point in screaming a name. If she did, then right or wrong she'd just be giving her other boy permission to not really try. She felt completely satisfied, lying there in a post-orgasmic puddle, but she still _definitely_ wanted her other boy to do his very best on her. 

Her current partner kissed her gently on the shoulder and pulled out of her slowly. She wouldn't have minded him staying in a few more seconds, but that was fine. Her cunt was throbbing still, and she squeezed her legs shut to calm it down and hoped her other boy took his time getting ready for her, because _she_ wanted to be fully ready for _him_ when he started, and she wasn't right now. 

She did have a minute, though. Another condom had to be pulled on, and she was sure she heard them snogging again. Jack moaned a bit, probably as the Doctor's thigh rubbed him in just the right way, and when the second man approached Rose, he did so slowly, as if he knew very well that she wasn't ready for him right now. He climbed onto the bed and ran his right hand slowly over her shoulder and down her back, and then laid down with her and spooned her. She could feel his erection against her back, but he kept it out of her for now. There was warmth on her neck for a moment, and then she felt his teeth lightly and painlessly but pleasantly run over her ear lobe. The top of her ear was underneath the blindfold, but he nibbled and sucked what he could get while his right hand wrapped around her body and caressed her stomach. He caressed clear up to her breasts, then gave them the attention they'd been wanting earlier. He pinched both nipples then kneaded both breasts, and altered between pinching and kneading until her nipples were properly hard and he had her moaning with the slightest painless scratch over her nipples. She squirmed, and there was a quick staggered exhale in her ear as he barely stopped himself from moaning. She'd just squirmed back against his cock, after all. 

He didn't seem to want to wait any more, after that. She was ready for him now anyway. He pulled back and lowered himself just slightly, then lined himself up with her still-spread cunt and thrust in smoothly, straight into her g-spot. He fucked her slowly and deeply, pulling almost all the way out every time and driving his thick cock straight into her g-spot every time. The noise she made was almost more of a whine than a moan, but she was feeling more needy than in pain. He didn't go up onto his knees like the first man had, though. He stayed close to her, supporting himself on one arm and covering her back and neck with kisses as his free hand ran over her waist, but this time only with three fingers. He was holding something. 

She heard a click and a humming sound and there was no mistaking what he had. It wasn't _her_ vibrator. She owned one, but it was at her mum's place. She'd thought about bringing it but nearly died of embarrassment at the very _thought_ of the Doctor finding it one day. That had been before they'd met Jack, of course. There wouldn't be any shame in bringing it onto the TARDIS now, and if there was it would be the shame of her men; If they commented on it at all, they'd probably ask her if she'd been unsatisfied with them lately. Jack being Jack, he'd promise to do better in the future and have her screaming for three nights in a row. Hm... Maybe it was about time Rose visited home. 

From this angle, he had to go _under_ her thigh to get to her cunt, but that was no trouble. It might have been a bit of a stretch for just his fingers, but not for his fingers and the vibrator. Her clit was as ready to be touched again as she could have asked it to be when he first touched the vibrator to it, on its lowest setting. She jumped slightly even though she'd been ready for it, and he just nuzzled her neck and kissed her while slowly moving the vibrator over her clit in very small motions, really moving only his fingers but keeping enough variation to the stimulation to have her bucking beneath him. They were relatively small bucks, but he was most certainly noticing. He sank his teeth into her shoulder a bit, as though to tell her in the only way he could that he'd like it if she'd stop moving, even though he was doing a wonderful job of riding her through them _and_ keeping the vibrator where it needed to go. It was throwing off his aim for her g-spot, though, and between that and the teeth she had enough reason to do her very best to be still for him, even though it was a struggle. A spasm would run through one of her legs every now and then, but she managed for the most part to let him fuck her on his own terms, hard and dominating as ever.

He pulled his teeth out of her skin and she felt the sting. He'd dug in pretty deep. Then he quickened the pace of his thrusts and Rose heard another click as he adjusted the vibrator setting without pulling it away from her body. It sped up, and her resolve to stay still for him almost melted immediately. She didn't even know if she wanted to buck back into him and get his cock even deeper in her or if she wanted to buck into the vibrator. She really just wanted to squirm and move for him. 

He was breathing hard, biting back moans that would have given him away. She was near to screaming, pinned between his sweaty body and the vibrator with him thrusting in and out of her masterfully. It was inevitable that it would take time and effort to get her to her third orgasm, but he was up to it. When he finished before she did, hardly prematurely, all things considered, he stayed in her and devoted his full attention to finding out exactly which position on the vibrator could get the most shameless moan from her. As her strongest orgasm yet tore through her body, the noise she made was disgraceful, but there was nothing she could possibly be embarrassed of in front of her boys at this point. 

He pulled out and pulled the vibrator away and turned it off, and she laid there, limp and content in a puddle of her own lubricant, and hoped somewhat ungratefully that they'd hurry with disposing of the second used condom and untie her, because she was wonderfully satisfied and dangerously close to falling asleep right where she was in Jack's bed. 

She decided to speed things up a bit. "Mm, Doctor first, Jack second. Now untie me before I doze off like this." 

There was a second of silence. 

"Well? Am I right or not?" she smiled. 

"Yeah," the Doctor said, laughing a little. "You win." 

Her wrists were untied, and she rolled onto her back. Then the blindfold was gently removed. She blinked hard a couple of times as he eyes adjusted to the light, and the Doctor kissed her on the forehead. She smiled up at him. 

"How did you—" he started to say, but she cut him off with a kiss on the lips. 

"Because I do," she said. She rolled onto her other side to get away from the wet spot beneath her thighs, and the Doctor stood back up and hovered near the head of the bed. He was still naked, and looked as if he was feeling somewhat awkward about that. He paid a very different sort of attention than usual to Jack's naked body when he knew that Rose was paying attention to it as well. They were both wonderful, though. Completely wonderful, if in different ways. 

Rose smiled at Jack as he attempted to clean himself up with tissues. He had the vibrator between his teeth. When he noticed her staring at him, he stopped, threw the last of the tissues away, smiled and saluted her.

Rose laughed. 

"Huh?" Jack said. 

"Nothing. It's just..." She loved them. Both of them. _God_ she did. And she loved Mickey too, but this was different. Sex with Mickey was awkward and forced and the last thing she wanted to do immediately after it was fall asleep naked on his bed. She could stay here in Jack's bed forever, if it weren't for the fact that it was too small for even one of them to comfortably sleep there with her, let alone both of them. "Nothing." 

Jack shrugged. He sucked on the vibrator hard as he pulled it out of his mouth, then wiped it down and started to put it back in a case for it that was sitting on his desk. 

Well, at least Jack had a desk. Rose didn't. Of course, Rose didn't _want_ a desk, and wasn't sure what she'd do with one if she had one. Still, Jack's room _was_ very small and plain compared to her own. It was scant black furniture—a desk, a bed, a garbage bin, a hamper, a wardrobe, and a night stand—with plain white walls. Its most appealing feature by far was a rather large window between the bed and the desk, which currently had the curtains pulled back to give a gorgeous view of the galaxies and the nebulas they could loosely be said to be floating by. There wasn't a window seat like there was in Rose's room. Rose was right about the bedding—a single grey cotton blanket and a single pillow with plain white sheets. On the desk, there was a box of tissue, the lamp that was providing most of the light in the room, the vibrator in its case, and a stack of three thick books.. Rose couldn't see their titles from where she was lying, but just judging by their volume, it seemed relatively unlikely that they were porn. Of course, there were drawers in the desk and in the night stand, and Rose knew for a fact that Mickey kept naughty magazines in the bottom of his wardrobe and she strongly suspected he wasn't the only man in all of time and space to do so. Sure, he wouldn't have had time to grab any porn off his old ship, but that vibrator raised some questions. 

She decided to just ask: "So where did you get that thing?" 

"A place I found in Waikiki," Jack said. That was good enough for Rose. They'd been there... Well, Rose would call it last week, but it had been in the year 2020. Rose and the Doctor had split off from Jack for a little while. He'd wanted to surf, and Rose let him take her out on his board _once_ before she nearly drowned and vowed never to try that again. Jack couldn't get the Doctor to try it even once. Rose and the Doctor played beach volleyball (badly), got into a water fight, and ate hotdogs, and Jack had surfed and, apparently, sneaked off to a sex shop at some point. They'd met back up as the sun was setting and all gone to a luau together. For once, there was no alien invasion. The Doctor broke up a fight between a couple of teenagers. The rest was all fun. 

"So," Jack said, "We've made a mess of my bed. Which of you am I sleeping with tonight?" 

Rose and the Doctor both laughed. "You're welcome in my bed," Rose said, "But you know, you always make me stay in my bed after we mess it up." 

"Nobody is _making_ you stay anywhere, Rose," Jack said. "But your bed is significantly bigger than mine. You can just roll over." 

"True," Rose said. She sat up and looked back over at the Doctor. "Why is everything so small in here? It's like student housing. I almost feel guilty. We don't want to spoil him but I think he could stand a bit more spoiling than this."

"To hear him talk," the Doctor said, "No he couldn't." 

"No," Jack said, blushing a bit. "I couldn't. This is perfect. Too much, if anything." 

"It's not like it's a burden," Rose said. "And if it is then mine is a much bigger one." 

"Rose," Jack said, climbing onto the bed with her and cupping her face, "What I am about to say, I mean in the best way possible." 

"Oh god..." Rose said. She looked away from him for a second, but when she looked back he was still smiling. They took a deep breath _together_ to prepare for what he was about to say. 

"On the Boeshane Peninsula, your room would be considered _obscenely_ excessive," Jack said. "My mother would slap me into another century if she ever caught me sleeping in it." 

"Oh," Rose said, smiling, "Well then you'd better keep out of it. Wouldn't want to upset your mummy." 

"What my mommy doesn't know won't hurt her," Jack said. He kissed her. "I'm very good at keeping secrets from her." 

"Or just good at avoiding her," the Doctor quipped. Rose and Jack both looked at him, and he met Rose's eyes and smiled. "Why do you think he hasn't wanted to go home the entire time he's been here? He still hasn't told his mum he quit the Time Agency. I'd bet my jacket." 

"I will tell her eventually!" Jack said, just a touch more seriously than they'd been speaking. "I'm just looking for the right time." 

"We're in a time machine!" the Doctor said. "I'll take you to the right time right now if you want." He smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

"Well... I..." Jack shook his head. "Maybe not _right now_..." 

"Stop it," the Doctor said, shaking his head. He held a hand out to Rose and helped her to her feet, even though she'd recovered most of her strength already. "I'm coming to bed with you two," the Doctor said. Rose and Jack smirked at each other, but he cut off any plans before they were properly formed. "To make sure you actually sleep! I want you bright eyed and bushy tailed for the Gemstone Moon of Regol Genaralon tomorrow!" 

Right. Of course.


End file.
